


Like Art

by strayminho



Category: GOT7, ahgases, igot7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayminho/pseuds/strayminho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Art wasn't supposed to look nice;<br/>It was supposed to make you feel something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Art

Jinyoung wasn't the type to be in relationships. Not to say he wasn't loving, because he is all of the time. He feels as though he has no time to be, which is mostly true. 

But Jinyoung recently met a girl, and she's wonderful. When she calls out Jinyoung's name, he can't help but look immediately. He wasn't in love, but it was more of an infatuation with her. She was gorgeous, flawless skin and skin tone, perfect hair that was just the right length, beautiful eyes. He couldn't get enough of her. 

But he wouldn't date her. So they hooked up. A lot. 

She wouldn't say that she hated Jinyoung for not dating her, because what they had was good. She was content with the constant hooking up when he or even when she wanted. She didn't mind the late-late phone calls in the nights when he was lonely, or even the face-timing if he asked (which wasn't too often).

She wouldn't say she loved what they had, because she wanted more. She wanted to be with him around the town and be able to show him off. Which, yes, she was able to be with the group sometimes, taking walks with all seven boys around whatever place they happened to go to. Because she was also friends with the rest of the boys, it didn't look too suspicious when she and Jinyoung stood a bit closer.

But she wanted more.

Jinyoung wouldn't mention her unless the others were talking about her, and if he were asked about it. He kept her out of his mind. It was the best and only way he knew how to keep to himself and keep a low profile. He didn't want to be asked any questions. If any of the younger boys asked about her, Jaebum would change the subject before Jinyoung would tell them off.

Jaebum happened to walk in once before on their facetime calls, but nothing too bad (thankfully for JB). They were just talking about what she wanted out of Jinyoung, and he was a bit aggravated so his voice raised a little, leading to JB checking on him. Jinyoung later explained what was going on because JB was a bit upset at Jinyoung'a tone towards the girl. So JB was the only other person that knew what was going on besides themselves. 

Jinyoung liked what they had. He liked not having to label it. He enjoyed not having a girlfriend, but he also enjoyed her company. She was a sweet girl, but he just didn't want more. 

After the first time she brought up what she wanted out of Jinyoung, she didn't speak of it anymore. He told her to drop it and drop all feelings or it wouldn't continue. And so she dropped it. She kept everything to herself. 

Up until the day the group was leaving the country for a long tour. She had rushed to the airport to meet up with the boys to say her goodbyes. To see Jinyoung. 

When she spots the boys, she runs to them, immediately leaping at Jaebum, wrapping her arms around him. Next was Bambam, Youngjae, then Yugyeom and Jackson, then Mark. When it came to Jinyoung, they were both cautious, trying to not get too close, but not trying to look uncomfortable. The hug did last a bit longer than it should have, but it was on her part. 

Before she were to pull away, she confessed to him in a hushed whisper. 

"I've always loved you, Jinyoung." 

Jinyoung was the one to pull out of the hug, holding her shoulders with a gentle smile.

"I never loved you." 

And he was the last to walk away out of the group, not looking back. Which ended up hurting them both without the other knowing. 

Because maybe Jinyoung did. 


End file.
